


Things With Us Has Never Been Normal

by DoIWannaKnow98



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Post Season 1, Short Story, Tagging is hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:47:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27608525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoIWannaKnow98/pseuds/DoIWannaKnow98
Summary: Otis goes with Ola to the mall when he runs into a girl in a cute uniform with a nihilistic attitude. Set between season 1 and 2. Short story.
Relationships: Otis Milburn/Maeve Wiley, Otis Milburn/Ola Nyman
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

Ola and Otis were sitting in Otis’ room, Ola reading something on her phone, Otis playing video games.

“Do you want to go to the shopping centre?” Ola asked Otis whom was really invested in his game of Mario Kart, he didn’t want to be last in the race.

“Otis, are you listening?” 

“Hmm hmm.” Otis grunted at her, concentrating on the race.

“So do you want to go or not?”

Otis stayed silent, focusing on playing.

An annoyed Ola took his switch controller from him and paused the game, he was playing against bots anyway. 

“Hey!” Otis grunted in anger. “What the hell?”

“Were you even listening to a word I said?”

“No, yes! definitely yes! I was just busy, concentrating... What were you talking about?” Otis asked innocently, hoping he wouldn’t get scolded.

“I asked if you wanted to go to the mall with me? I’m bored.” Ola admitted, she didn’t sound remotely angry.

“Yeah, okay. Is it okay if I finish my game first?” Otis asked with puppy dog eyes.

“Of course.” Ola said and handed him back the controller. 

Otis took it with glee and resumed gaming, smiling from ear to ear. Ola giggled a little in response.

When she asked him if he wanted to go to the mall, Otis didn’t think much of it. He thought it sounded like fun idea, besides they were getting sick of hanging out at his place playing video games all the time; at least she was.

They were walking around hand in hand, window-shopping.

“I want to go in here, try on some clothes.” Ola announced.

“Okay, em, I’m a bit hungry. Do you want a pretzel?” Otis asked, pointing back towards the Pretzel Parlour.

“Sure, thanks. See you in a bit?” Ola asked and took both of Otis’ hands, looking up at him charmingly.

“Yeah.” Otis breathed. Leaning down to kiss her. 

Otis watched Ola go into the store before turning around and walking towards the Pretzel Parlour.  
As he arrived at the cashiers, looking at the woman’s back, a thought entered his head; who does she remind him of? No, it couldn’t be...

As she turned around Otis’ jaw dropped to the floor, almost literally; before turning into a giant smile, a smile he only had for her. She was as beautiful as ever, it was odd seeing her in this kind of uniform; he thought it was cute. After examining her quickly and the surprise fading, he immediately noticed the shock on her own face.

“Hi, Maeve.” Otis said, still smiling brightly. He hadn’t seen her in forever.

“O-Otis. W-What are you doing here?” Maeve asked defensively, she was happy to see him but she didn’t want her emotions to show. Him seeing her in this silly uniform was a bit much for her, she’s never felt this embarrassed. Working at the mall wasn’t something she was proud of.

“Um, pretzels?” Otis said, dragging out the word and pointing at the sign. “Wow, um, you work here.” He breathed out in a nervous sigh.

“Perceptive.” Maeve said, crossing her arms. Otis almost snorted.

“How you been-”

“What kind of-” 

They said at the same time. They both shared a hint of laugh, both too pent up to really let it show. Otis simply looked at her, urging for her to continue. She smiled slightly and went first. 

“What kind of pretzel do you want?” Maeve said again, uncrossing her arms, wishing she could smoke right now.

“Um, I don’t, heh, know. Surprise me.” Otis said, putting his hands in his jacket pockets, leaning backwards and forwards nervously. 

“Okay.” Maeve said quietly and prepared a pretzel. She made sure to give him her favorite.

“Make it two!” Otis said, a little too loud. Maeve gave him a questioningly look.

“One’s for Ola.” He elaborated.

“Right. Your girlfriend.” Maeve sighed and winced at the words. Otis felt that she was still angry at him.

“I like your uniform.” He said, looking at her up and down.

“No you don’t, it’s shit.” Maeve said, putting the pretzels in a bag. “Here you go.” She continued, handing the pretzels over the counter. “That’ll be 10 quid.” 

(Sidebar: I have no idea how much a pretzel or two costs in the UK or even in general, I don’t eat pretzels, just a guess.)

“Right.” Otis said and handed her the money, their hands touching ever so slightly. He was still smiling like an idiot at her. He was disappointed that she looked so angry. He turned around and slowly began walking towards the shop Ola had entered but quickly turned to face Maeve again.

“Is there a problem?” Maeve basically hissed at him.

“Are you still angry with me?” Otis asked, smile dropped; eyes peered at hers intensely.

“No, I’m not angry with you Otis. I’m just... working.” Maeve sighed, she understands how he got that impression.

Otis scratched his head, wondering if she’s telling the truth. “I know we haven’t talked for a while but... Do you want to hang out sometime?” 

Maeve looked surprised at the suggestion, but a small almost unnoticeable smile crept up on her face.

“I, ugh, I miss you.” Otis laid his heart on his sleeve, he looked vulnerable. 

“Okay, yeah... maybe.” Maeve managed to say, she didn’t want to disappoint him but she wasn’t sure she could see him regularly while he was in a relationship. She didn’t want to go through that.

“Great! Alright.” Otis smiled. “I guess I’ll, ugh, see you later. You look great!” Otis said as he slowly turned around and walked back to his girlfriend. 

After he was out of eyesight, Maeve couldn’t stop herself from smiling. A complete opposite expression from what she had before he came up to her. She looked down at her ugly uniform. ‘What a dickhead.’ she thought.

Otis walked inside the clothing store and quickly found Ola near the entrance.

“Was that Maeve?” Ola asked, with a hint of jealousy that suddenly sparked within her.

“Yeah, she’s working there now.” Otis said, looking backwards towards the shop before facing his girlfriend.

“You look happy.” Ola noted.

“I do?” Otis blushed, but didn’t think too much of it.

“So, what did you guys talk about?” Ola asked, trying to fish out information and her best not to seem jealous.

“We didn’t really talk too much. She gave me the pretzels and that was basically it.” Otis said, holding up the bag. “I did ask her if she wanted to hang out sometime.” Otis revealed casually.

“Why?” Ola asked with a frown.

“Because, she’s my friend?” Otis said a little defensive.

“Right.” Ola nodded, she knows she doesn’t really have a leg to stand on if Maeve is just Otis’ friend. “Okay, let’s go somewhere and eat.” She smiled at him, but she had a real bad feeling about this. 

A few days later, Otis found himself alone in his room. Ola was working and Eric was on some rendezvous with some unknown person, Eric said he was sworn to secrecy; which Otis respected. But he couldn’t say he wasn’t curious. Otis pulled out his phone and looked at his contacts, immediately noticing Maeve’s number. He mulled it over and sent her a message.

To: Maeve

\- Want to do something? I’m bored.

Otis waited for a few minutes, then his phone pinged.

From: Maeve

\- Ok. Where do you wanna meet up?

To: Maeve

\- I can meet you at yours, be there in half an hour.

From: Maeve

\- Okay.

Otis wore a smile on his face, got ready and rushed out of the house to find Maeve. On his way there, Ola called.

“Hi, what’s up?” Otis asked when he answered the phone.

“Just having my lunch break. You?” Ola answered and asked.

“I’m just on my way to see Maeve. Eric was busy, so...” Otis says, there was an immediate lull in the conversation.

“Okay, well... Have fun.” Ola said as she rolled her eyes.

“Thanks... Maybe you can meet up with us later? After your shift...” Otis said, hopefully. He wanted Maeve and Ola to be able to hang out with each other, but he noticed the tension whenever Maeve was mentioned.

“Yeah, alright. Maybe. I’ve got to go, talk to you later. Bye.” Ola said quickly as she hung up the phone. Leaving a stressed Otis behind. 

Upon reaching the caravan park, he found Maeve’s and was about to walk around the corner to the entrance. He heard Maeve’s voice and walked towards it, overhearing Maeve talking on the phone with Aimee.

“Why do you want me to tell him so badly?” Maeve snickered into her phone, talking to Aimee. Blushing and smiling while holding a cigarette in the other hand.

“He’s supposed to be here in like 15 minutes, but he’s almost always early so, probably soon.” Otis heard Maeve say, he couldn’t hear Aimee’s voice from the short distance. At this point he wasn’t hiding behind the corner. He was just silently standing there, looking at her from the side. 

“Aimee, stop. He’s with Ola and everything. Telling him now would just complicate things. I can’t do that to him. I like him too much to make him choose. He doesn’t deserve shit like that. Besides, he seems happy.” Maeve tried to convince her best friend.

Otis was looking at her with a perplexed expression, he was only able to see the back of her head.

“What if he’s not? I don’t know.” Otis looked down at the grass as she spoke, looking almost forlorn with tears in his eyes.

“I’ll think about it.” Maeve said and turned around, finally noticing Otis. 

“Hey.” Otis said, looking a little happier but she still noticed that something was up.

“Shit! I’ve got to go, Aimes. Otis is here. Bye.” Maeve said as she hung up the phone and looked at him with big eyes.

“How much of that did you hear?” Maeve asked, looking slightly worried. She wasn’t ready for this.

“Not much. Just that you’ll think about something. Why?” Otis lied, he wasn’t very good at it.

“Nothing.” Maeve said a little too quickly. “Nothing important.” She spoke a little lower.

“Right, okay.” Otis breathed out, lots of thoughts going through his mind.

An awkward silence overtook them, they were staring at each other. Otis’ mind was wandering, wondering what he should do with the information he just learned. Maeve was almost sure that Otis heard most of the conversation, at least more than he was letting on. She was worried that she was right. The awkward silence all but confirmed it.

“Is there something you want to tell me?” Otis said.

“You heard everything didn’t you?” Maeve said, almost at the same time as Otis spoke.

Maeve looked almost defeated, she wasn’t ready for this to happen. 

Otis looked down for a second, which felt like a lifetime to both of them. He nodded ‘yes’.

“You shouldn’t have come.” Maeve said in a low voice, Otis looked up and had a similar expression as Maeve. Sadness.

“Why not?” He asked her with raging curiosity, if she did like him why shouldn’t he have come?

“Because now everything’s messed up.” Maeve didn’t look at him, opting to look at the caravan door instead. Thinking about walking inside and telling Otis to leave.

Otis laughed quietly and wiped the tears away from his eyes. “When haven’t things been messed up when it comes to us?” He asked, sounding a bit whiny.

“What do you mean?” Maeve asked, almost defensively. 

“I mean, we bump into each other in the hall. Then we start an underground sex therapy clinic at school, of all things.”

“So what?” Maeve scoffed. 

“Things between us has never been normal. You got together with Jackson when I liked you. Now, you like me when I’m together with Ola.” Otis laughed, dying inside. “Just perfect, innit?” He said sarcastically. Maeve winced at the use of past tense.

“I don’t want to make you choose. If you don’t want to be see me anymore, I get it... ...If it’s too weird.” Maeve said as she avoided eye contact, fumbling with her hands instead.

“Maeve...” Otis sighed and looked at her with a heart broken look. 

“It’s okay, Otis. It’s fine, really.” Maeve tried to convince herself, almost letting herself cry in the process, but quickly steeling herself up. 

“I meant what I said when I said I miss you. I want you in my life.” Otis said and walked a little closer to her.

“Just not like that.” Maeve said quickly afterwards, barely looking at him.

“I don’t know, alright!” Otis said loudly, walking around agitated. “I like you! I really like you, but I have a girlfriend.” 

“I know.” Maeve said unconsciously, her mind clinging to the fact that he likes her back.

“What the hell am I supposed to-”

“I knew it.” Ola said, cutting off Otis. Coming up from behind him.

“Ola, what are you doing here?” Otis said, extremely surprised. Maeve looked just as surprised by her sudden appearance.

“I got to leave early, some new guy starting his first shift. I thought about what you said, saying I could you join you guys.” Ola said with a stern expression and crossed arms. 

“How did you know where I live?” Maeve asked, as if that were the problem.

“He told me.” Ola answered, looking at Maeve like she was the devil incarnate.

“So, you like her? is that it?” Ola snapped.

“Ola, I don- I just-” Otis didn’t know what to say. 

“So... who’s it gonna be? Her or me?” Ola asked, she looked hurt.

“W- What?” Otis couldn’t believe his ears. Maeve looks at Otis as he looks at his girlfriend. She then looked down, preparing for the worst.

“You heard me. Me or her?” Ola said again, determined.

“Are you actually making me choose?” Otis asked.

“Yes. If you want to be my boyfriend then I don’t want you to see her anymore.” She pointed towards Maeve and then looked back at Otis. Maeve gave her a look that could kill.

“I-I... I can’t. I can’t do that.” Otis said quietly.

“What?”

“Whot?”

Ola and Maeve said at the same time.

“I can’t and I won’t choose. Maeve is one of my best friends and you’re my girlfriend. How can I choose between two people like that? I won’t do it.” Otis said, standing his ground. 

“I can’t believe you.” Maeve said, looking at Ola.

“I can’t believe you!” Ola yelled, taking a step towards Maeve. “Trying to steal my boyfriend?!” 

Maeve took a step towards Ola, looking fit for fight.

“She wasn’t trying to do anything!” Otis said, stepping between them.

“You’re defending her?” Ola yelled and pushed Otis in annoyance.

“I’m not, I’m telling the truth. I overheard her talking with Aimee. She didn’t tell me anything. I just found out.” Otis said, knowing his relationship with Ola was probably as good as done.

“Fuck you... both of you...” Ola said as she started to turn around. 

“Ola... Ola!” Otis begged as she started walking away.

“Have fun with Cock-biter, Otis.” Ola said, walking angrily away from the caravan park.

“Hey!” Otis yelled after her, there was no need for name calling.

After a short silence where Otis was looking at Ola as she disappeared in the distance and Maeve was slightly looking at Otis.

“I’m sorry... about that...” Otis spoke softly.

“Why? I’m the one who should be sorry. Your girlfriend just dumped you, because of me...” 

“I didn’t help.” Otis sat himself down on the grass, crossing his legs and leaning forward.

“I can’t believe she made me choose.” He said, looking down at his ‘storky’ legs.

Maeve sat down next to him.

“I’m sorry.” Maeve said and put a hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and smiled slightly.

He didn’t know how to feel. Conflicted would probably be the term, angry and annoyed too. He was angry and annoyed, even a little sad; how come he felt such tremendous relief as well? He felt as if he was breathing in fresh air after spending months down in a coal mine, but he still missed the coal mine. It was familiar, safe even. Now he was on uncharted territory. In his eyes, Maeve and him had never been a possibility before. He didn’t know how to approach the subject of their feelings, he felt it was too soon; but he couldn’t stay away from her.

“Um, d-do you still want to hang out?” Maeve said and fixed his hair a little. 

“Sure. I-If you want. We could... do that.” Otis said and looked away, suddenly feeling flustered. Remembering that she all but confessed her feelings to him and the fact that he actually did, and now he was single.

“Otis?” Maeve snapped him out of his thoughts, even though he was obviously sad that Ola broke it off with him in that way just minutes before, he still had a smile for her. Maeve looked at him with awe. 

“You just looked lost in thought.” Maeve said, soft and calmly. It was soothing.

“Sorry, I just... A lot happened today.” Otis sighed. “Really quickly.” he said with extra enunciation. 

“Do you want to talk about it?-”

“We don’t have to talk about it-”

They spoke at the same time, Maeve with hesitation and Otis with concern.

Otis let out a snort, Maeve smiled shyly at him in response. He decided to lean against her shoulder. Maeve got a confused look, she decided to lean against him as well.

He thought and wondered how such a simple moment, two people leaning against each other, enjoying the silence, just being with each other, he wondered how such a simple moment could have this calming, soothing and loving effect. Otis closed his eyes, with Maeve just staring at him. This wasn’t awkward like it was just a few seconds ago, it was actually very nice, she thought. He looked so calm and collected. She wanted him to stay that way, at least for a little while. Today had been tough for him.

After a short amount of time Otis leaned into her a little harder and hummed, sounding a little like a moan of pleasure. Maeve couldn’t help herself, she started laughing almost manically. Otis quickly moved away, as if startled and looked at her with a puzzled expression, then realizing what he did. His face got red and he looked away. 

“Sorry.” He said, scratching his hair.

“No worries.” Maeve giggled. “But um, do you want to sit out here all day or do you want to come inside? It’s warmer. And there’s a couch.” Maeve asked, staring at him and hinting with her eyes that she doesn’t really want to sit on damp grass all day. She stood up and reached out her hand.

“Yes, of course. Sorry.” Otis said as he prepared to stand up.

“Why are you always so apologetic, Otis?” Maeve asked and gave him a hand, pulling him up.

“I don’t know. Always been, can’t help it.” Otis answered. “I’m sorry, Queen Maeve.” He said with so much sarcasm that Eric would probably faint.

Maeve laughed a little and walked towards the door.

“Come on, dickhead.”


	2. Chapter 2

Otis kept thinking how strange it was that in all the time he had known her, he’d never actually been inside her home. Now finally being here, taking it all inn; it becomes surreal.

He’s sitting on the couch while Maeve’s mixing some drinks in the kitchen. ‘The cure for every break up is alcohol’ she teased him, eventually asking if he wanted a drink seriously. He watched her taking glasses out of the cupboard, finding some leftover Whisky she had probably lifted from Browns and pouring them a cup each; topped with some good old fashioned coca cola.

He couldn’t stop staring, she pretended not to notice but she just had to smile. The dickhead was finally inside her home, he’d been there much earlier if it was up to her, but things got in the way; but that’s all over now, she hopes. She took a peek at him every now and again to see what his reaction to her ‘shitty trailer’ was. When she saw him looking around and smiling, she was filled with joy.

“Here you go.” Maeve said and gave him the cup, sitting herself down on the sofa, next to him.

“Thanks.” Otis gave her a small smile and took a small sip of the drink.

Maeve watched his eyes get big and saw that he had trouble swallowing the drink. 

“How was it?” Maeve asked, smiling since the answer was obvious.

Otis cleared his throat. “It, it was good, yeah. Really swell aftertaste.” He said, looking down at the cup. 

“Swell?” Maeve laughed and took his cup away from him, putting it on the table.

“Yeah, swell.” Otis smiled at her, looking slightly more serious. 

“You don’t have to drink it if you don’t want to.” Maeve said gently.

“Oh, thank god.” Otis said smiling, filled with relief.

Maeve poured the contents of his cup into her own, she didn’t mind getting slightly buzzed.

“Um, how’s working at the Pretzel Palace going?” Otis asked, almost shyly. Not entirely sure if it’s a sore subject.

“It’s fine.” Maeve lied, Otis gave her a knowing look. “It’s shit, I might quit any day now.” She admitted.

“There must be some way for you to get back at school, I can talk to Groff, if you want.” Otis said reassuringly.

“Thanks, but no need. I’ll come up with something.” Maeve said, grateful that he wants her back at school.

“How is the clinic going?” Maeve asked suddenly.

“Um, I don’t do that anymore. Didn’t feel right without you. Besides, we’re on break.”

“Right...” Maeve nodded. “Don’t feel like you can’t do it without me, you’re good at what you do.” 

“Thanks, but I think it’s best if that’s just over.” Otis sighed. “Until you get back anyway.” He nudged her shoulder playfully. 

“Um, where’s your brother?” Otis asked, looking around the caravan. 

“Oh, he’s not here.” Maeve said, trying to sound normal.

Otis knew he shouldn’t have asked, he didn’t think anything of it. He regret it immediately afterwards.

“Did he leave you alone again?” Otis asked, not with pity but with concern.

Maeve didn’t say anything. She just nodded, not even looking at him. That wound wouldn’t close for a while.

“Maeve...” Otis said and sat a little closer to her, he took his arm around her and squeezed gently. Maeve relaxed into him.

“Are you alright?” Otis asked.

“I’m fine. Just... disappointed.” Maeve sighed. “Thank you for being here.” 

“There’s nowhere I’d rather be.” Otis said softly, Maeve almost laughed at how cliche it sounds; but she’d be a hypocrite if she said that while laying in his arms.

“I missed you too.” She admitted, she couldn’t see it but she knew that Otis was smiling brightly. 

Otis then got a phone call from his mother, he awkwardly let go of Maeve and rose from the couch to answer his phone.

“Mum, hi... yeah... now? okay. I’ll be right there.” He said regretfully, Maeve frowned; knowing he was going to leave.

“Okay, yeah. Bye.” Otis said and hung up the phone. He turned to Maeve with a goofy smile and asked hopefully “Do you want to meet my mum?” 

Maeve looked at him with surprise, and maybe panic. “Um...” She uttered.

“It’s okay if you don’t. I just want to hang out with you more, eh, I can come back later.” Otis said as he scratched his neck, not fully maintaining eye contact. 

“Okay.” Maeve said quietly, biting her thumbnail, looking at Otis with wide eyes full of regret. “I’m sorry.” 

“Don’t be.” Otis said and gave her a smile. “I’ll be back as soon as I can.” 

Maeve nodded and pursed her lips, she knew this would mean a lot for him but she couldn’t bring herself to do it. Not now. And it’s not like they’re together, even if things seem to be heading in that direction. But she wanted him to understand.

“I’m gonna... head off then.” Otis headed for the door.

“Wait!” Maeve said quickly and got up from the couch. Otis looked at her, puzzled.

Maeve walked to him and gave him a hug, not daring to say things she desperately wanted to; hoping he’d understand. She knew he did when he lovingly hugged her back, words didn’t need to be exchanged. She reluctantly let go. 

“I’ll see you later.” He shrugged and left the caravan. Leaving Maeve there, pondering if she made the right choice.

...............................

“Why are you so happy?” Jean asked Otis, who just walked in the door. Jean standing in the kitchen.

“I’m happy?” Otis asked with furrowed brows and a shy smile.

“You look happy. Something happen while you were out?” Jean asked nonchalantly.

“Um...” Otis stopped in his tracks and put on his serious face. “Ugh... Ola and I, broke up.” He shrugged.

“Oh... and this makes you happy?” Jean asked curiously, not really understanding her sons behavior.

“No, but...” He sighed.

“Buuut?” Jean dragged out the word.

“I’m sad that we broke up, but I think everything’s going to be just fine.” He smiled shyly at her.

It’s true that he was sad that Ola dumped him, but he couldn’t lie to himself anymore; he’s happy that he’s got a chance to be with Maeve.

“Who’s the girl then?” Jean asked, seeing right through him.

Otis let out a small laugh. “Um, her name is Maeve. Maeve Wiley.” 

“Oh, well... Is she why you and Ola broke up?” Jean knew she was digging, maybe too far; but she couldn’t help herself.

Otis sighed. “I didn’t cheat or anything. We were just hanging out and things were said and... Ola heard it and made me choose.” Otis admitted, he wasn’t sure if he wanted Jean to know everything but he didn’t want her prying constantly later.

“And you chose this... Maeve?” 

“No, I didn’t choose and she, Ola didn’t accept that.” Otis said annoyed, thinking back on the situation. 

“I didn’t want to accept an ultimatum. It’s a total red flag for manipulative behavior, but... I can see why she did it.” 

“Because you have feelings for Maeve?” Jean was getting increasingly surprised as the conversation went on.

“Yes! I do, and she likes me back... but we haven’t really talked about it.” Otis sighed, regretting leaving Maeve alone in the caravan.

“Okay... As you know, communication is key to a healthy romantic and sexual relationship and if you’re not careful-”

“Alright! I get it, communicate. Loud and clear.” Otis said. “Um, why did you want me home?” He changed the subject quickly, he’s talked more than enough about his relationship with Maeve, and Ola.

“Dinner, it’ll be ready in 10 minutes.” Jean announced carefree.

“Dinner? I thought it was something serious, why didn’t you say that over the phone?” Otis almost shouted, he left Maeve alone for no reason.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t think much of it.” Jean said in a defensive tone, annoyed at Otis’ sudden outburst.

“Shit...” Otis sneered and looked away angrily, then collected himself. “Sorry, didn’t mean to snap.” 

“It’s alright, darling.” Jean said in a tone only a mother could. “Clearly, a lot has happened today.”

“I’m staying for dinner then I’ll be heading out.” He said determinedly

“Going to see this mysterious Maeve?” Jean lifted her eyebrows.

“Yes, not that it’s any of your business... sorry.” He was still a little agitated over leaving so suddenly.

Jean smiled and finished preparing the dinner.

Only about an hour and a half after Otis left, Maeve heard a distinct knock on her door; she immediately knew who it was. She rushed to open it. 

“Hi.” She said softly.

“Hey.” Otis breathed out. Maeve let him into the trailer and they sat down on the couch next to each other, closer than they’d normally would.

“So, um... what did your mum want?” Maeve asked, seemingly curious.

“She just wanted me home for dinner...” Otis sighed and held his head low. “I didn’t know, otherwise I would’ve stayed.” He said looking at her with slight guilt.

“It’s fine, I’m a big girl Otis.” Maeve almost laughed.

“I know but, we were sort of having a moment and I... I didn’t want to leave.” Otis admitted, sounding vulnerable. 

“You’re back now, that’s what matters, innit?” Maeve smiled and punched him lightly in the shoulder. 

“Yeah...” He sighed. 

“I ugh... I...” Otis didn’t really know what to say.

“What?” Maeve asked with a low voice, looking at him with a burning curiosity of what he was about to say.

“Fuck it.” Otis said quickly and leaned in, giving Maeve a quick peck on the lips. As he moved away Maeve had a big smile on her face and she let out a small giggle.

“Otis...” She was beaming at him. She put her hands on the sides of his face and leaned in, giving him a proper, passionate kiss. 

After getting lost in the moment, both of them feeling a little dazed, they parted.

“Hi.” Otis laughed, looking at her like she was his entire world. 

“Hi.” Maeve did the same.

Maeve took his hand in hers and smiled. “Do you want to be my boyfriend?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter but I really just wanted to tie things up with this one. Feels like another rehash of the stories that I've already done, but it's fun writing them though. As always I hope you enjoyed and if you've got any suggestions or ideas you'd like me to take a stab at I'd love to hear them.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like the conversation they're about to have in the caravan has been done too many times by me, that's why I ended it here. Hope it was satisfactory, I didn't really know where to go next and this has been sitting on my desk for a while so decided to just finally publish it, will probably make a part two sometime as things were left open but I need to think about how to do it. 
> 
> (BTW, out of curiosity, how much does a pretzel actually cost in the UK? It's killing me.)


End file.
